Finding comfort from the inside
by demonlifehealer
Summary: Drabbles of HichiIchi and their relationship. Some will be sad, some will be dark, some will be insane.....yup just your regular drabble! Lol.
1. wrapped presents

Disclaimer: Don't own

Well, I was feeling REALLY depressed today and this is what came out...it's so diffent from my normal stuff (sigh), maybe I'll put out a couple of more drabbles...why not?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His family didn't wrap anything for him for Christmas, despite that my vessel got them so much.

His dad hung up on him.

Half of the day his soul was screaming for murder and desolation.

He contemplated killing himself yet again.

Though it was me who saved him yet again.

Did they really not see? Are they really that oblivious?

How can they not see the pain he's In!?

If he starts to cry….then no matter how much I hate him….How could I not wipe the tears away?

No, I don't hate him?

But when I comfort him he acknowledges me.

That's more than enough reasons for me to tend to his wounds.

Because he listens to me when he's in pain.

Because there's no one else for him to cry to.

I knew what to say.

He thanked me.

Maybe it isn't so bad if I'm acknowledged.

Maybe I'll comfort him more often.

If only to keep him alive.


	2. what of trust?

Disclaimer: Don't own

this yet another thing that came from my insane mind. Hope you like it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They will put you in a asylum, King.

Didn't you know that or were you just too stupid?

Did you think you had friends that would stand by you till the end?

Hey, remember when you told that that shinigami that you hear my voice?

Do you remember what she did?

I'll tell you what she did, just in case you forgot.

She looked at you like you were crazy.

She didn't believe you.

Do remember how she acted around you when she saw me?

She was terrified….and she didn't even trust you when you said that you were in control again.

She didn't even trust you enough to keep control around her.

Heh, some friend.

They will put you in an asylum King.

They will lock you up and throw away the key.

What? No snappy comeback?

Because you know I'm right.

Remember when you tried to calmly bring up the subject of that horrible voice in your head?

She said that she didn't want to hear it.

She said that you might have to go somewhere to get help.

Because hearing me wasn't "normal".

What the hell does she know about "normal"?

If possible she might even be stupider than you King.

Because I know what you were trying to do.

You just wanted someone to be aware of what was going on and still look at you fondly.

See how well that turned out?

So, you just stopped talking about my voice altogether.

Because you didn't want to be forgotten by your "friends".

Though you still hear me.

This I know.

Because you can never escape my voice.

Because deep down you don't want to.

Because unlike your so called friends you know I'll never leave.

Because no matter how much you hate to admit it.

That thought alone gives you comfort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yup another drabble and believe it or not I actually wasn't depressed when I wrote this! Lol. Thanks to everyone that reviews!


	3. demonic feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Well...I was reading abot the mindframe of a cutter and suddenly thought this up. I hope you like it!

Things scare my vessel.

Not anything big, but the small things.

Another mindless attacker was killed by my vessel.

This didn't scare him.

What scared him was the fact that he didn't even feel a response when he took the man's life.

It scared him that he didn't feel even the slightest bit guilty when the blood stained his hands.

It scared him that he might be becoming more like me.

Because normal people would feel guilt.

My vessel felt none.

Some people would feel numb.

My vessel felt every sensation just fine.

Maybe a person would feel self loathing.

My vessel felt pride.

And that scared my vessel.

Because he couldn't be feeling anything close to contentment.

He just wouldn't allow himself to feel those immoral sensations.

My vessel believes himself better than that.

But he's not.

Because to feel those evil things or not feel anything would just be too demonic.

Too much like me.

But he did.

And the response didn't scare him.

But his lack of response did.

Welcome to being a demon, King.

Thanks! I hope you like it!


	4. need me

Disclaimer: Don't own

I was listening to this song by earshot called "not afraid" I seriously recommend it...and then this flowed out of my insane mind. Hope you like it!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hate you.

Did you know that?

You sit on your almighty throne.

So condescending because your so perfect.

You got just as much blood on your hands as I do on mine.

Yet, you deny this fact.

You deny me.

Is it to much to be asked to be noticed?

Is it too much to ask to be needed?

I hate you.

You perfect little boy.

I remember when I used to whisper soft encouragements into your ear when you were a child.

You used to love me.

You used to listen to me.

You used worship the very ground I walked on.

What happened?

Why did you stop?

Did I disappoint you?

I know I disturb you.

But is that a good enough reason to try and forget me.

Then fine!

I'll make you notice me!

I'll never give you a second of peace until you do.

You'll hate me.

But you'll see me.

And you'll see how much I love you.

Maybe not at first.

But one day you'll think of me and see how much I love you.

To the extent I'll go to protect you.

To all that I would give up for you.

Then you'll see how much I love you.

And you'll be indebted to me.

And you'll love me too.

Whether you like it or not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So please tell me what you think. I always appreciate it!


	5. silver mirror

Disclaimer: do not own

I was feeling in a writing mood

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mirrors are nothing but silver in disguise.

It's kind of like our relationship.

If someone saw you they would say you were beautiful.

Which you are.

Yet, it they truly looked closer they would see the empty look in your eyes.

Funny how people can look at you every single day and yet never even have a clue as to what really goes on.

You deceive them.

Constantly tell them your fine.

Just so they won't look closer.

Because then they might see me.

They would be afraid.

You constantly look in the mirror though.

Just to see if I'm real.

To see if you're really going insane.

Your barely teetering on that fine line of sanity as we speak.

I wave at you.

I smile at you.

And your heart rate speeds up from fear.

Some times I'll walk out of the mirror at night.

Just to see my special boy.

You hate me for this.

Though I'm the one who is real.

You're the fake.

I just created you to have someone to keep me amused.

And you do your job perfectly.

There is never a day when I don't laugh at your thoughts.

What do you think about that?

You're my pet.

And you know it.

That's why you deceive them.

It's funny how mirrors can sometimes even deceive ourselves.

Mirrors show our true soul.

But your mine.

My reflection.

My lighter half.

My toy.

And this will never change.

Because even a mirror remains made of silver.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hmm...did that make sense? lol, please review!


	6. without

Disclaimer: Don't own.

hey, I did two! Awsome!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What will you do without me?

I find myself constantly asking these questions.

If I were to suddenly disappear, would you miss me?

Or would you cheer in satisfaction and relief?

If I were to die, would you cry for me?

Would you laugh?

Would you spit on my grave?

If you hate me.

Then what good am I to you.

I always wanted you to see me.

Maybe just once.

To see behind my intentions.

But your to much of an idiot to even remotely get that.

You live your life in a perfect façade.

To them your Ichigo Kurosaki.

Honor roll student.

Fighter.

A loyal friend.

But to me you're nothing.

I have always been able to see through your fake smiles.

I have always been able to tell when you were on the verge of tears.

Hell, half of the time I was the one who was helping you.

What would they do if they knew you cried at night?

They sure wouldn't think of you as strong.

What would they say if they knew how much their presence made you worry?

Because power comes with a price.

You could lose control.

And then they would be no more.

Though what I would really like to know is, what would they do if they knew who you ran to?

A demon.

A murderer.

I find it ironic that a perfect person like you needs to be constantly reassured by a demon.

I find it ironic that I'm the one who you run to.

The one who holds you when your weak.

So you could be strong in the morning.

You hate me for this.

You hate yourself for needing me.

But you need me.

And that makes me happy.

You hate me because you can't fool me.

I can see through your lies.

I see through you facades.

I see through you.

Right through your soul.

I see your pain that you try so hard to hide.

Call me insane but I think you would miss me if I died.

I think if I died, you would lose every drop of sanity you had left.

Because then you wouldn't have anyone to reassure you.

Then you wouldn't have anyone to run to.

You wouldn't have anyone to hold you.

You wouldn't have anyone to call you on how you feel.

You wouldn't have anyone to fight with.

Or explode to.

That in itself would kill you.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

so this is how it ended huh, strange...review please!


	7. Asylum

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Well here's the end of this drabble! This is the finale! My longest one yet!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was only a matter of time wasn't it?

The white walls in here are suffocating.

Though I worry about you.

You can't see me anymore.

You can't hear me anymore.

You just sit here.

You just passively let them inject that horrible drug in your arm.

In this state you could care less if anybody killed you.

You just sit on the cold unforgiving tile floor.

You just stare at the wall with unfocused eyes.

If you only knew how much it kills me to see you like this.

But I guess that's the point, huh?

You can't even put together a logical though in this state.

This place is a unique type of hell.

But I won't leave you.

Not like those "friends" or "family".

So you can "get better" while they forget about your very existence.

I'd rather have you sick than like this!

It's always been you and me.

I won't let them take you away from me.

I'll find a way to keep you sane in this hell.

What the doctors broke I'll put back together.

You just wait.

You'll be arguing with me again in no time.

You'll be feeling embarrassed over my advances again.

You'll be alive!

Not like you are now.

I won't let you rot in this hell.

You have my word!

Though you can't hear me.

On those days when you are lucid, which believe me are few and far between.

You always seek me out.

I always kiss your forehead and run my fingers through your hair.

I tell you to be quiet but you don't listen.

And then the devils in white come and take you away from me again.

Though I know that you'd rather have me than what you have become.

So, I'll grant you freedom.

My hands wrap around your neck.

You don't resist me or even fight back.

You couldn't even if you wanted to.

A moment of clarity swims in your eyes.

Is that Thankfulness I see?

Relief?

Hope?

You're no fool.

But it's time we leave.

Whether we end up in heaven or hell.

Anything in better than this.

You take your last breath.

I kiss your lips.

There still warm.

Then there is an odd sensation.

It is only eternal light.

I'm back with you.

You're healthy.

I'm happy.

You're happy!

I'm elated.

The fire is back.

Your arguing with me again.

Your loving me again.

Your thanking me.

I could stay here forever.

In the endless light with my King.

In the end.

I won.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm pretty proud of myself for this one! Yay for me! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
